Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure indicator used to measure and indicate the pressure in a laryngeal mask, tracheal intubation or catheter.
Description of the Related Art
Typical pressure indicators have narrow indication range, limited adaptability, low accuracy, and thus cannot meet the present requirements.